wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kel'Thuzad
right|Kel´Thuzad Kel´Thuzad war der Gründer des Kults der Verdammten, einer der größten Agenten des Lichkönigs und verantwortlich für die Verbreitung der Seuche in Lordaeron. Der frühere Magier der Kirin Tor wurde von dem damaligen Lichkönig Ner'zhul unter dessen Kontrolle gebracht. Nachdem er die Seuche nach Lordaeron gebracht hatte, wurde er von Arthas Menethil getötet. Arthas, der mittlerweile zum Todesritter geworden war, belebte ihn zum Lich wieder, um Archimonde nach Azeroth zu beschwören. Nachdem Arthas sich nach Nordend begeben hatte, blieb er als Kommandant der Geißel in seiner Nekropole "Naxxramas" zurück. Kel´Thuzad taucht in Warcraft III als Held der Untoten-Kampagne auf und in als Endgegner der im Patch 1.11 implementierten Raidinstanz Naxxramas. Mit Patch 3.0. erschien er erneut in der überarbeiteten Level 80 Version von Naxxramas Er kann als Magier der Kirin Tor im Vorgebirge des alten Hügellands in den Höhlen der Zeit gesehen werden. Im Auftrag des Lichkönigs Kel'Thuzad war in frühen Jahren ein überaus begabter und angesehener Erzmagier der Kirin Tor im Hohen Rat von Dalaran und ein enger Freund von Erzmagier Antonidas. Gegen die Interessen der Kirin Tor und des Hohen Rates von Dalaran studierte Kel'Thuzad die verbotene Kunst der Nekromantie. Durch sein Studium, das er unter strengster Geheimhaltung praktizierte, wurde Kel'Thuzad immer mehr zum Außenseiter. Doch aus dem fernen Norden verfolgte Ner'zhul, der Lichkönig. sein Treiben mit großem Interesse. Ner'zhul nahm telepathisch Kontakt zu Kel'Thuzad auf und bestellte diesen zur Eiskrone - der Residenz des Lichkönigs. Kel'Thuzad kehrte den Kirin Tor den Rücken zu und lagerte sein gesamtes Vermögen ein. Einige Tage darauf machte er sich auf den Weg ins eisige Nordend um seine Gier nach Wissen und Macht endlich stillen zu können. Er durchstreifte die frostigen Ebenen des kalten Landes und betrat das einstige Königreich Azjol'Nerub. Mit einem riesigen Schock musste Kel'Thuzad feststellen, welche zerstörerische Macht der Lichkönig aufbot. In diesem Moment, eingeschüchtert von der unglaublichen Verwüstung von Azjol'Nerub, glaubte Kel'Thuzad, dass eine Allianz mit dem Lichkönig für ihn nur von Vorteil sein könne. Als er nach einigen Tagen endlich den Eiskronegletscher erreichte, war er überrascht, dass die Diener des Lichkönigs ihn ungehindert passieren ließen. Erst erstaunt und fasziniert von den "unsterblichen" Untoten, wandelte sich dies nur wenig später in Wahnsinn und Angst. Kel'Thuzad war überwältigt von den Kreaturen, die er dort sah: Zombies, Ghule, Skelette und riesige, aus den Leichenteilen hunderter Verstorbener zusammengeflickte "Monstrositäten". Kel'Thuzad hielt das nicht aus. Er benutzte einen Teleportationszauber, um sich aus dem Inneren des Eiskronengletschers in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch er unterschätzte die Diener des Lichkönigs. In nur wenigen Stunden hatten sie seine Spur verfolgt und den Erzmagier gefangen genommen. Ob freiwillig oder unfreiwillig: Kel'Thuzad war dazu bestimmt, Ner'zhul zu treffen. So hatte es der Lichkönig geplant. Kel'Thuzad wehrte sich mit aller Macht gegen seine Peiniger. Doch seine Magie war im Angesicht der unglaublichen Horden an Untoten zu schwach, als dass er etwas ausrichten konnte. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Gehorsam zu leisten, und zu folgen. Am höchsten Punkt der Eiskrone konnte Kel'Thuzad seinen Augen nicht trauen. Er stand vor einem riesigen Kristall aus klarem Eis, fast wie ein Diamant. In seinem Inneren eingeschlossen befand sich eine schwarze Rüstung. Kel'Thuzad stand vor dem eisigen Gefängnis des mächtigen körperlosen Lichkönigs. Kel'Thuzad wurde von dem übermächtigen Willen des Lichkönigs zu Boden gerissen. Nicht einmal Antonidas, der mächtigste Erzmagier der Kirin Tor, hatte eine derart starke Zauberkraft. Im Angesicht des Todes schloss Kel'Thuzad einen Pakt mit Ner'zhul. Der Lichkönig bot dem Magier unbegrenzte Macht und Unsterblichkeit. Im Gegenzug sollte Kel'Thuzad eine Religion gründen, um Ner'zhul anzubeten. Dieser Auftrag war für jemanden in seiner Position und im Besitz solch hoher finanzieller Mittel einfach zu erledigen. Der Lichkönig schickte Kel'Thuzad zur Erfüllung des Auftrags zurück nach Lordaeron, dem Königreich der Menschen. Hier angekommen, begann Kel'Thuzad mit seinem Vermögen den "Kult der Verdammten" aufzubauen. Er war ziemlich erfolgreich, die Menschen von ihrem Glauben an das Licht zum Glauben an Ner'zhul zu konvertieren. Die Regierung Lordaerons sollte hiervon Nichts mitbekommen, was in erster Zeit auch gelang. In den Monaten wurde der Kult der Verdammten immer mächtiger und größer. In diesem Moment kam der Befehl von Ner'zhul, den Angriff auf die Zivilisation der Menschen zu starten. Er schloss seine Seuchenenergien in Artefakte, die er selbst Seuchenkessel nannte, und lies Kel'Thuzad diese nach Lordaeron bringen. Nachdem sich die ersten Berichte über die Seuche verbreiteten, dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis die ersten Untersuchungen begannen. Die Paladine vom Orden der silbernen Hand schickten Arthas Menethil, den Sohn von König Terenas Menethil, und Prinz von Lordaeron. Vom Orden der Kirin Tor wurde Magierin Jaina Prachtmeer, die Tochter von Lordadmiral Daelin Prachtmeer, entsandt. Kel'Thuzad machte sich auf nach Andorhal, der Kornkammer Lordaerons. Die hier verseuchten Getreidelieferungen würden bis nach Stratholme reichen, was die Armee des Lichkönigs sehr stärken würde. Jedoch traf Kel'Thuzad vor der Beendigung seiner Pläne auf Arthas und Jaina, denen er im Kampf unterlag. Unbekümmert von seiner eigenen Schwäche und im tiefen Vertrauen an den Plan des Lichkönigs erzählte er Arthas vom Schreckenslord Mal'Ganis, dem er diente. Dann starb Kel'Thuzad. Der Aufstieg der Verdammten Arthas, inzwischen der erste Todesritter des Lichkönigs, erhielt von Tichondrius den Auftrag, den Kult der Verdammten wieder aufzubauen. Dazu scharte Arthas die Geißel der Untoten um sich und begab sich nach Andorhal. Hier ruhten die Überreste des durch seine Hand vernichteten Totenbeschwörers Kel'Thuzad. Da dessen Leichnam stark verwest war, benötigte Arthas eine spezielle Urne aus dem Besitz der Paladine der Silberen Hand. Mit der Macht der Geißel und seiner Runenklinge Frostgram vernichtete Arthas die Anführer der Silbernen Hand füllte die Urne, in der zuvor die Asche von König Menethil aufbewahrt wurde, mit den Überresten von Kel'Thuzad. Das nächstes Ziel von Arthas war nun das Königreich Quel'Thalas. Der Sonnenbrunnen der Hochelfen war die einzige Energiequelle in Azeroth, die den Totenbeschwörer Kel'Thuzad jetzt noch wiederbeleben könne. Aber Kel'Thuzad war mehr als nur ein Leichnam. Sein Geist begleitete Arthas, denn noch immer war seine Seele an den Pakt mit dem Lichkönig gebunden. Und er warnte den Todesritter vor den Schreckenslords. Sie seien die Wächter des Lichkönigs. Die genaue Bedeutung jenes Satzes würde Kel'Thuzad ihm erklären, sobald er wieder auf Erden wandle. Arthas, Kel'Thuzad und die Geißel der Untoten fielen in Quel'Thalas ein. Die Hochelfen unter dem Kommando von Sylvanas Windläufer hatten nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen die zahlenmäßig weit überlegen Streitkräfte von Arthas. Und nun machte auch der Lichkönig sein Versprechen an Kel'Thuzad wahr. Er wurde als unsterblicher Lich wiedergeboren. Auch offenbarte der Lich Arthas nun die Pläne von Ner'zhul. Kel'Thuzad hatte von Anfang an, als er Arthas zum ersten Mal gegenüberstand gewusst, wie ihre Begegnung enden würde. Der Lichkönig hatte es so gewollt. Kel'Thuzad musste durch Arthas' Hand sterben. Auch sollte er Arthas durch Mal'Ganis nach Nordend locken, damit er dort die Runenklinge Frostgram an sich nehmen, und in den Dienst des Lichkönigs treten konnte. Ner'zhul entschied schon lange vor Ausbruch der Geißel, dass Arthas sein Champion sein sollte. Der Lich offenbarte Arthas, dass die Schreckenslords die Agenten der dämonischen Lords der Brennenden Legion seien, die ihren Meister, den Lichkönig, erschaffen haben. Die Brennende Legion hat neben der ihren, zahllose andere Welten erobert und versklavt, und der Lichkönig war nur ein Werkzeug, um ihnen den Weg in diese neue Welt zu ebnen. Die Seuche von Lordaeron, die eisigen weiten Nordends, die Vernichtung seines ehemaligen Königreichs und das Massaker der Hochelfen war nur die Ner'zhul Vorbereitungen für eine gigantische dämonische Invasion waren damit abgeschlossen. Die Geißel war geschaffen worden, um die sterblichen Völker Azeroths zu vernichten, die sich der Ankunft der Legion in den Weg stellen könnten. Nun konnte die zweite Phase, die Herbeirufung des Dämonenlords Archimonde, beginnen. Dazu nahm Kel'Thuzad durch ein Dämonentor der Orcs des Schwarzfelsclans Kontakt zu Archimonde auf. Dieser sagte ihm, dass nur die Magie des letzten Wächters, Medivh, stark genug wäre um ihn in ihre Welt zu bringen. Kel'Thuzad wusste, was zu tun war. Jenes Buch befand sich in der Bibliothek von Dalaran. Seiner einstigen Heimat. Arthas und Kel'Thuzad fielen mit einer gewaltigen Armee in Dalaran ein. Antonidas, Kel'Thuzads ehemaliger Freund und Erzmagier der Kirin Tor, versuchte mit all seiner Macht und der Hilfe seiner Ordensmitglieder durch eine Aura, die Untote vernichtet, die Geißel aufzuhalten. Jedoch war dies ein Fehlschlag, und er erlag im Kampf dem Todesritter Arthas Menethil. Im Besitz des Zauberbuches von Medivh machte sich Kel'Thuzad sogleich an die Arbeit, den Dämonenlord nach Azeroth zu bringen. Nach einem langen Ritual, dass der Lich abhielt, erschien nun Archimonde, der General der Brennenden Legion. Archimonde entließ Arthas und Kel'Thuzad aus seinen Diensten, und übertrug seinen Schreckenslords die Kontrolle über die Geißel. Der Lichkönig wurde nicht länger gebraucht. Arthas war fassungslos. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er nun, nach all der Anstrengung und Strapazen, nichtmehr benötigt wurde. Kel'Thuzad jedoch blieb ruhig und bedacht. Er erklärte dem Todesritter, dass dies nicht das Ende sei. Das alles habe der Lichkönig schon seit langer Zeit gewusst. en:Kel'Thuzad es:Kel'Thuzad fr:Kel'Thuzad it:Kel'Thuzad no:Kel'Thuzad pl:Kel'Thuzad Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Geißel Kategorie:Lich Kategorie:Boss Kategorie:Lordaeron Kategorie:Wrath of the Lich King Kategorie:Naxxramas